prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Enter the Professor
''Enter the Professorhttps://twitter.com/PLLTVSeries/status/1094053113177112576 is the tenth episode and season finale of the first season of ''Pretty Little Liars: The Perfectionists. Synopsis In the aftermath of a shocking event, Ali, Mona and the Perfectionists try to pick up the pieces of their lives. However, new information is uncovered which makes them question everything they think they know.http://thefutoncritic.com/listings/20190424freeform09/ Main Cast * Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis * Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwaal * Sofia Carson as Ava Jalali * Sydney Park as Caitlin Park-Lewis * Eli Brown as Dylan Walker * Hayley Erin as Taylor Hotchkiss (bonus scene only) * Graeme Thomas King as Jeremy Beckett (credited only) * Kelly Rutherford as Claire Hotchkiss Supporting Cast * Chris Mason as Nolan Hotchkiss (bonus scene only) * Evan Bittencourt as Andrew Villareal * Noah Gray-Cabey as Mason Gregory * Klea Scott as Dana Booker * Garrett Wareing as Zach Fortson Guest Cast * Nick Cassidy as Lukehttps://www.revelist.com/tv/pretty-little-liars-perfectionists/14636 * Phillip Rhys as Michael Jalali * Cycerli Ash as Senator Park-Lewis * Dana Millican as Professor Fielder Nods to Pretty Little Liars * "A" is alluded to. * Mona wears a red coat throughout the episode, which could have been an nod the infamous PLL villain, Red Coat. * Emily Fields is indirectly mentioned. Trivia * On December 19, 2018, I. Marlene King was working on the last touches of the script.https://twitter.com/imarleneking/status/1075457225588596736 * The tech scout for the episode took place on December 20, 2018.https://www.instagram.com/p/Brn8oFLjE7_/ * Director Norman Buckley arrived in Portland on January 3, 2019.https://www.instagram.com/p/BsM86yVDOa-/ * On January 5, 2019, Graeme Thomas King revealed he coming back to work when in one of his Instagram stories, it showed him arriving at Seattle-Tacoma International Airport. https://www.portseattle.org/sea-tac * The cast received their scripts for the episode on January 5, 2019.Instagram stories ** Graeme Thomas King received his script on January 6, 2019. * Filming for "Enter the Professor" began on January 7, 2019.https://www.instagram.com/p/BsTqT9zDVk8/?utm_source=ig_twitter_share&igshid=neslhgzcaw0b ** Filming for "Lie Together, Die Together" both wrapped the week of January 21, 2019.https://www.instagram.com/p/BsbSq0Aj44J/ * On January 18, 2019, Garrett Wareing wrapped filming for Zach.Garrett's Instagram Stories * Reshoots for the finale occurred on January 23, 2019. * Filming for "Enter the Professor" and Lie Together, Die Together wrapped on January 23, 2019. * A scene in the finale was the biggest secret the cast had to keep, specifically because it featured every character together in one room.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oHP8wd7JJTI * Similar to Ali and Mona appearing in in The Bin of Sin, Chris as Nolan and Hayley as Taylor appeared in this episode as part of a bonus scene to promote the live action adaption of Disney's Aladdin. Gallery Promotional |-|Sneak Peeks = Pretty Little Liars The Perfectionists 1x10 Promo "Enter The Professor" (HD) Season Finale Pretty Little Liars The Perfectionists Season Finale Sneak Peek Dylan's Bully Is Back Freeform Pretty Little Liars The Perfectionists Episode 10 Sneak Peek Who Hacked Beacon Guard?-1 Pretty Little Liars The Perfectionists Season Finale Sneak Peek BHU's Secret Society Freeform |-|Images = Psych_Warfare_Definition.jpg 110_Hidden_in_The_Shadows.jpg 110_Promo1.jpg 110_Promo2.jpg 110_Promo3.jpg 110_Promo4.jpg 110_Promo4.jpg 110_Promo5.jpg 110_Promo6.jpg 110_Promo7.jpg 110_Promo8.jpg 110_Promo9.jpg 110_Promo10.jpg 110_Promo11.jpg 110_Promo12.jpg 110_Promo13.jpg 110_Promo14.jpg 110_Promo15.jpg 110_Promo16.jpg 110_Promo17.jpg 110_Promo18.jpg 110_Promo19.jpg 110_Promo20.jpg 110_Promo21.jpg 110_Promo22.jpg 110_Promo23.jpg 110_Promo24.jpg 110_Promo25.jpg 110_Promo26.jpg 110_Promo27.jpg Screencaps TP SC 110 (1).jpg TP SC 110 (2).jpg TP SC 110 (3).jpg TP SC 110 (4).jpg TP SC 110 (5).jpg TP SC 110 (6).jpg TP SC 110 (7).jpg TP SC 110 (8).jpg TP SC 110 (9).jpg TP SC 110 (10).jpg TP SC 110 (11).jpg TP SC 110 (12).jpg TP SC 110 (13).jpg TP SC 110 (14).jpg TP SC 110 (15).jpg TP SC 110 (16).jpg TP SC 110 (17).jpg TP SC 110 (18).jpg TP SC 110 (19).jpg TP SC 110 (20).jpg File:TP SC 110 (21).jpg File:TP SC 110 (22).jpg File:TP SC 110 (23).jpg File:TP SC 110 (24).jpg File:TP SC 110 (25).jpg File:TP SC 110 (26).jpg File:TP SC 110 (27).jpg File:TP SC 110 (28).jpg File:TP SC 110 (29).jpg File:TP SC 110 (30).jpg File:TP SC 110 (31).jpg File:TP SC 110 (32).jpg File:TP SC 110 (33).jpg File:TP SC 110 (34).jpg File:TP SC 110 (35).jpg File:TP SC 110 (36).jpg File:TP SC 110 (37).jpg File:TP SC 110 (38).jpg File:TP SC 110 (39).jpg File:TP SC 110 (40).jpg File:TP SC 110 (41).jpg File:TP SC 110 (42).jpg File:TP SC 110 (43).jpg File:TP SC 110 (44).jpg File:TP SC 110 (45).jpg File:TP SC 110 (46).jpg File:TP SC 110 (47).jpg File:TP SC 110 (48).jpg File:TP SC 110 (49).jpg File:TP SC 110 (50).jpg File:TP SC 110 (51).jpg File:TP SC 110 (52).jpg File:TP SC 110 (53).jpg File:TP SC 110 (54).jpg File:TP SC 110 (55).jpg File:TP SC 110 (56).jpg File:TP SC 110 (57).jpg File:TP SC 110 (58).jpg File:TP SC 110 (59).jpg File:TP SC 110 (60).jpg File:TP SC 110 (61).jpg File:TP SC 110 (62).jpg File:TP SC 110 (63).jpg File:TP SC 110 (64).jpg File:TP SC 110 (65).jpg File:TP SC 110 (66).jpg File:TP SC 110 (67).jpg File:TP SC 110 (68).jpg File:TP SC 110 (69).jpg File:TP SC 110 (70).jpg File:TP SC 110 (71).jpg File:TP SC 110 (72).jpg File:TP SC 110 (73).jpg File:TP SC 110 (74).jpg File:TP SC 110 (75).jpg File:TP SC 110 (76).jpg File:TP SC 110 (77).jpg File:TP SC 110 (78).jpg File:TP SC 110 (79).jpg File:TP SC 110 (80).jpg File:TP SC 110 (81).jpg File:TP SC 110 (82).jpg File:TP SC 110 (83).jpg File:TP SC 110 (84).jpg File:TP SC 110 (85).jpg File:TP SC 110 (86).jpg File:TP SC 110 (87).jpg File:TP SC 110 (88).jpg File:TP SC 110 (89).jpg File:TP SC 110 (90).jpg File:TP SC 110 (91).jpg File:TP SC 110 (92).jpg File:TP SC 110 (93).jpg File:TP SC 110 (94).jpg File:TP SC 110 (95).jpg File:TP SC 110 (96).jpg File:TP SC 110 (97).jpg File:TP SC 110 (98).jpg File:TP SC 110 (99).jpg File:TP SC 110 (100).jpg File:TP SC 110 (101).jpg File:TP SC 110 (102).jpg File:TP SC 110 (103).jpg File:TP SC 110 (104).jpg File:TP SC 110 (105).jpg File:TP SC 110 (106).jpg File:TP SC 110 (107).jpg File:TP SC 110 (108).jpg File:TP SC 110 (109).jpg File:TP SC 110 (110).jpg File:TP SC 110 (111).jpg File:TP SC 110 (112).jpg File:TP SC 110 (113).jpg File:TP SC 110 (114).jpg File:TP SC 110 (115).jpg File:TP SC 110 (116).jpg File:TP SC 110 (117).jpg File:TP SC 110 (118).jpg File:TP SC 110 (119).jpg File:TP SC 110 (120).jpg File:TP SC 110 (121).jpg File:TP SC 110 (122).jpg File:TP SC 110 (123).jpg File:TP SC 110 (124).jpg File:TP SC 110 (125).jpg File:TP SC 110 (126).jpg File:TP SC 110 (127).jpg File:TP SC 110 (128).jpg File:TP SC 110 (129).jpg File:TP SC 110 (130).jpg File:TP SC 110 (131).jpg File:TP SC 110 (132).jpg File:TP SC 110 (133).jpg File:TP SC 110 (134).jpg File:TP SC 110 (135).jpg File:TP SC 110 (136).jpg File:TP SC 110 (137).jpg File:TP SC 110 (138).jpg File:TP SC 110 (139).jpg File:TP SC 110 (140).jpg File:TP SC 110 (141).jpg File:TP SC 110 (142).jpg File:TP SC 110 (143).jpg File:TP SC 110 (144).jpg File:TP SC 110 (145).jpg File:TP SC 110 (146).jpg File:TP SC 110 (147).jpg File:TP SC 110 (148).jpg File:TP SC 110 (149).jpg File:TP SC 110 (150).jpg File:TP SC 110 (151).jpg File:TP SC 110 (152).jpg File:TP SC 110 (153).jpg File:TP SC 110 (154).jpg File:TP SC 110 (155).jpg File:TP SC 110 (156).jpg File:TP SC 110 (157).jpg File:TP SC 110 (158).jpg File:TP SC 110 (159).jpg File:TP SC 110 (160).jpg File:TP SC 110 (161).jpg File:TP SC 110 (162).jpg File:TP SC 110 (163).jpg File:TP SC 110 (164).jpg File:TP SC 110 (165).jpg File:TP SC 110 (166).jpg File:TP SC 110 (167).jpg File:TP SC 110 (168).jpg File:TP SC 110 (169).jpg File:TP SC 110 (170).jpg File:TP SC 110 (171).jpg File:TP SC 110 (172).jpg File:TP SC 110 (173).jpg File:TP SC 110 (174).jpg Behind the Scenes 1x09-1x10_Script.PNG|Evan Bittencourt's scripts 1x10_BTS1.PNG 1x09_BTS_Tech-Scout.PNG Capture+ 2019-01-05-14-02-44~2.png 1x10_BTS5.PNG 1x10_BTS4.jpg 1x10_BTS6.PNG 1x10_BTS7.PNG 1x10_BTS8.PNG 1x10_BTS9.PNG 1x10_BTS10.PNG 1x10_BTS11.PNG 1x10_BTS12.PNG 1x10_BTS13.PNG 1x10_BTS14.PNG 1x10_BTS15.PNG 1x10_BTS16.PNG 1x10_BTS17.PNG 1x10_BTS18.PNG 1x10_BTS19.PNG 1x10_BTS20.PNG 1x10_BTS21.PNG 1x10_BTS22.PNG 1x10_BTS23.PNG 1x10_BTS24.PNG 1x10_BTS25.PNG 1x10_BTS26.PNG 1x10_BTS27.PNG 1x10_BTS28.PNG 1x10_BTS29.PNG 1x10_BTS30.PNG 1x10_BTS31.PNG 1x10_BTS32.PNG 1x10_BTS33.PNG 1x10_BTS34.PNG 1x10_BTS35.PNG 1x10_BTS36.PNG 1x10_BTS37.PNG 1x10_BTS38.PNG 1x10_BTS39.PNG 1x10_BTS40.PNG 1x10_BTS41.PNG 1x10_BTS42.PNG 1x10_BTS43.PNG 1x10_BTS44.PNG 1x10_BTS45.PNG 1x10_BTS46.PNG 1x10_BTS47.PNG 1x10_BTS48.PNG 1x10_BTS49.PNG 1x10_BTS50.PNG 1x10_BTS51.PNG 1x10_BTS52.PNG 1x10_BTS53.PNG 1x10_BTS54.PNG 1x10_BTS55.PNG 1x10_BTS56.PNG 1x10_BTS57.PNG 1x10_BTS58.PNG 1x10_BTS59.PNG 1x10_BTS60.PNG 1x10_BTS61.PNG 1x10_BTS64.PNG 1x10_BTS65.PNG 1x10_BTS66.PNG 1x10_BTS67.PNG 1x10_BTS62.PNG 1x10_BTS63.PNG S1_Phil_Rhys_Wrap.PNG S1_Klea_Scott_Wrap.PNG Jasha36.PNG|Wrap party 1x09-10_BTS_Directors-Cut.PNG|Directors cut Music 110_Music.jpg References Category:Season 1 Episodes (The Perfectionists) Category:Freeform Category:Pretty Little Liars: The Perfectionists Category:Season 1 (The Perfectionists) Category:Episodes Category:Special Episodes Category:Season Finale Category:Series Finale